As a photoelectric conversion element, a dye-sensitized solar cell element has attracted attention since it is inexpensive and a high photoelectric conversion efficiency can be obtained, and various developments have been conducted with regard to the dye-sensitized solar cell element.
The dye-sensitized solar cell element is generally equipped with at least one dye-sensitized solar cell, and each dye-sensitized solar cell is equipped with a working electrode, a counter electrode, and an annular sealing portion to couple the working electrode and the counter electrode. In addition, the working electrode has a transparent substrate, a transparent conductive layer formed thereon, and an oxide semiconductor layer provided on the transparent conductive layer.
As such a dye-sensitized solar cell element, for example, an element described in the following Patent Document 1 is known. In the following Patent Document 1, a dye-sensitized solar cell module having a plurality of dye-sensitized solar cells connected in series is disclosed. In the dye-sensitized solar cell module of the following Patent Document 1, an extracting electrode is connected with the counter electrode of one dye-sensitized solar cell of the dye-sensitized solar cells at both ends of the plurality of dye-sensitized solar cells and an extracting electrode is connected with the conductive film of the other dye-sensitized solar cell. Here, the two extracting electrodes are disposed so as to extend toward directions opposite to each other.
In addition, as a dye-sensitized solar cell element, for example, an element described in the following Patent Document 2 is known. In the following Patent Document 2, a dye-sensitized solar cell module is disclosed in which a conductive member extending from a counter electrode of one dye-sensitized solar cell is connected with a transparent conductive layer of the other dye-sensitized solar cell between adjacent sealing portions in two adjacent dye-sensitized solar cells.